


Get Out

by mhunter10



Series: School Daze [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, mhunter10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 07:21:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian runs into Mickey in the boy's bathroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Out

Ian swings open the door of the boy’s bathroom and immediately stops in his tracks. His eyes go wide and he hesitates just inside the doorway. The door closes behind him with a low thud that sounds louder with the empty echo.

“What the fuck are you looking at?”

Mickey Milkovich asks, eying him from his spot leaning against one of the sinks. He brings his cigarette to his lips and takes a drag.

Ian gulps and hastily looks away. He suddenly wished he didn’t have to pee so bad, because it almost came out at the sight of the thug. He wanted to turn around and leave, but that probably would have made Mickey want to chase him like a predator on a hunt. He moved slowly, as not to provoke him. When he gets to the urinals against the wall, he crams himself as close to it as possible, and unzips his jeans. He cautiously turns to look behind him as he pulls himself out, and regrets it when Mickey looks up and blows smoke in his direction. _Fuck!_ He thinks as he feels blood begin to creep into his groin. He didn’t miss the way Mickey gnawed on his lip, and it wasn’t helping.

“You having a problem or what?”

 _Shit shit shit shit shit._ Ian laughed nervously, “No! No, nah. Not…having a problem…”

“What? You a nervous pisser?”

Ian could hear his footsteps shuffling closer behind him. _Oh God, please go down!_ Why was Mickey getting nearer? He wished he would just stop moving around so much…and stop talking. His voice was making the heat rise in his cheeks and he was sure he was turning red.

Suddenly Mickey was standing right beside him near the wall and looking right at him. “Or…you just pop a semi?” He laughed low in his throat, and Ian had to keep himself from twitching at the sound. He could feel the other boy’s eyes on him. He was blushing so hard he probably looked like a lobster in the poor lighting. He closed his eyes and tried to take slow, unnoticeable breaths.

“Chill out. Happens.” Mickey turned and started to unzip his own pants, holding his cig in between his lips loosely. He pulled himself out and started to pee. His shoulder was touching Ian’s, and Ian almost screamed. He had to say something, anything to get his mind off his steadily growing hardon.

“What are you doing here?” Fucking stupid question.

“Taking a piss. What’s it look like?” And he definitely was taking a long piss.

“No, I meant—“

“I know what you meant. I’m here trying to get my money if this fuckface ever gets his ass in here. Shit.”

“Oh. So like, you’re selling?” Ian could feel some of his arousal retreat with the casual conversation, although the feel of Mickey touching him was a trying obstacle.

“Nah, I’m here for fucking woodshop.” Mickey turned to give him an exasperated look. Ian laughed and finally had gone down enough to start peeing.

“Yeah, right. I think you’re a couple years late.”

Mickey chuckled and shrugged. “Just a couple…” Ian hadn’t noticed that Mickey had been done for a while until he finally went to zip up and slammed a fist down on the flusher. “…but I’ve had enough wood today.” His eyes quickly shifted to where Ian was still holding himself, raising his eyebrow then moving away. He adjusted himself in his pants.

Ian put himself away before anything could happen again. He could already feel it stirring, as the image of Mickey obviously taking a look at him replayed in his mind. It was going to be a long day. He flushed then walked over to the sink he wasn’t leaning on. “Who you waiting on?”

Mickey stubbed out his cigarette and put it behind his ear for later. “Jaime Campbell.”

Ian nodded knowingly as he lathered his hands more than he normally would, making sure to spend a lot of time getting under his cuticles. “I have him in English now. We had a test, but when I left he was still on the first fucking page.” He looked over at Mickey as he rinsed his hands.

“So why you in here, then? You cheating Gallagher?” Mickey smirked and crossed his arms.

Ian ripped a few paper towels from the wall dispenser and smiled smugly. He shrugged as he tossed the wad in the trash. “Nah. I finished early.” He looked up at Mickey. Why was he hoping Mickey Milkovich would be impressed by how well he did in freshmen English?

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah. They said they’re thinking of giving me this test, so I don’t have to take the class anymore.”

“Well, aren’t you a fucking genius.”

“Not when there’s math involved.” Ian confessed quietly. He rolled his eyes and sighed.

“You don’t need half the shit they teach you here anyway. You’re better off getting out while you can before they fuck up your brain.”

“What do you mean?”

Mickey looked at him for a minute. “You’ll get it when you grow some hair on your balls.”

“I’m fifteen, Mick.”

“Congratulations. Maybe they’ll finally drop.” Mickey laughed.

Ian couldn’t help but smile and laugh too. “Shut the fuck up.”

Mickey’s laughing eventually slowed and he looked Ian in the eyes, as he ran his tongue over his lips. Ian just stood there grinning like a dork at him. All the embarrassment from before had left his face.

“Get out.”

Ian was taken aback a bit. “W-what?”

“I said get the fuck out of here.”

Ian stood there another second, wondering what had just happened between them, but Mickey leaned up off the sink and looked like he was about to pounce. Ian backed away quickly and pushed through the door. He looked back briefly and saw Mickey just staring across at the urinals and smoking his cigarette again.


End file.
